stars in your eyes
by duusu
Summary: Being in a secret relationship, Marinette and Adrien planned to go on a date on top of the Eiffel Tower, only to be overheard by Alya and Nino. When Alya and Nino secretly followed them on top of the Tower, they did not know why Chat Noir and Ladybug were there instead of Marinette and Adrien.


"A-Adrien, stop." Marinette hummed in the middle of the kiss, trying to make her partner stop doing such a thing to her in the school's janitor closet. Her words betrayed her as she hummed from the feeling of huge hands slid from her now-messy hair down to the back of her neck being warmed in the process, as her hands were tangled in Adrien's wild blond hair.

"No." Adrien breathed as he separated their lips for a second to answer and reconnected their lips again, missing the warmth of her mouth already.

Marinette tried to resist, but her body just couldn't. "But… we have… to." She tried creating a sentence that turned out to be more of a broken phrase.

They're currently sitting on the floor of the janitor's closet no one's occupying but them, couldn't resist being far away from each other in such a short span of time.

With all her willpower, she finally pulled away from her lover's soft lips, silently missing the feeling of his lips syncing with hers, but of course, she didn't let him know that. Marinette fought the urge to kiss Adrien again, entertaining her thoughts that both of them had to go back to their best friends, who might be worried sick about their whereabouts.

"We can do this later after school, or after patrolling tonight." She suggested whilst fixing her disheveled pigtails as Adrien brushed his fingers on his hair, trying to fix it like it was before. Watching Adrien comb his hair with his fingers made Marinette think if she may have or may have not missed the feeling of Adrien's soft hair tangled on her fingers.

The blond frowned for a second and sighed. "When can we do this in public?" He's not enthusiastic over the fact that they both have to hide their relationship from their teachers, their classmates, and their best friends who, by the way, can pass as Sherlock and Watson.

It was Marinette's turn to let out a sigh. "Maybe soon. We should wait for at least two weeks and be subtle towards each other while we're in front of Alya and Nino."

"I understand." Adrien replied. Sometimes (maybe almost _all_ the time), he just wants to show off Marinette as his girlfriend in school. He wants the other boys to be jealous of him because Marinette loves him. He's just very proud and honored to be Marinette's boyfriend. Oh, what an honor bestowed upon him.

But they can't right now, since the public knows that Ladybug and Chat Noir are in a relationship, and it would be quite sketchy for Alya if she sees Marinette and Adrien in a relationship the same time the hero and heroine of Paris were when Marinette and Adrien barely speak to each other.

Marinette offered him a smile. Her knuckles glazed gently against his jawline and her pointer finger and middle finger made their way below Adrien's chin. She tilted his head up to her sight and kissed his nose. "Come, now."

Marinette stood up from sitting on the floor of the tight closet and offered a hand to her lover. Instead of standing up like Marinette did, Adrien ended up pulling her hand and made her accidentally bounce on his lap.

Adrien grinned mischievously, "Maybe just a few minutes." He winked.

"Nino, Nino! Have you seen – wait, where's Adrien?" Alya ran to the lockers where Nino is trying to open his locker.

Nino looked at her with confusion, "Where's Marinette? Isn't she always with you?"

It's unlikely for the two – Marinette and Alya – to get separated. The two are quite inseparable from the beginning of the school year up to now.

"I was about to ask the same thing. Marinette ran off, stuttering something about feeling sick so she went to the restrooms, not wanting my company 'cause she doesn't want to bother me. But when I went to the restrooms, she's not there. I was hoping you saw her." Alya frowned as she watched Nino balanced the books on his hands as he tried to balance the books on his arms.

Nino looked at her, confusion present to his face, "It's weird, you know. Adrien told the same thing to me as well; his stomach hurts so he had to go to the restroom, and we agreed to meet up in the locker area after he's done doing his business." He said while he tinkered with his locker's combination.

Alya widen her eyes when an idea hit her square in the face. " _Oh mon dieu!"_ She slapped both of her cheeks; "Maybe they didn't actually need to go to the bathroom!"

Nino squinted his eyes at her, "What are you implying?"

"Think about it, Nino! They both said they need to use the bathroom as an excuse to see each other – oh my, maybe they're seeing each other in secret right now." She thought with a grin on her face, picturing how her best friend is finally living her dream.

Instead of rejoicing like Alya, Nino just snorted and finally got the combination of his locker correct. "Adrien and Marinette? Seeing each other? Alya, you and I both know that the whole school knows Marinette's crush for Adrien _except_ for The Oblivious Adrien." He stacked the books that he used before and pulled out the things he needed to do his homework later that night.

Alya hummed from the realization dawning her mind and nodded. "Perhaps you're right. Marinette couldn't even say a sentence or two in front of him without getting all worked up. Maybe I'm just getting my hopes up." She watched Nino closed his locker with a loud thud that echoed in the empty hallway they're in.

"See?" Nino looked at his friend. "It would be miraculous if Adrien actually acknowledges Marinette's crush for him. I'm doubting the chances of them dating."

Nino was right, Alya thought. The possibilities of Marinette and Adrien dating are slim to none since they're just friends at this point, she might as well accept it and start with baby steps.

Alya nodded as she took her phone from the back pocket of her jeans and glanced on the time displayed on her lockscreen. She leaned a shoulder against the locker beside Nino's and said, "Hey, it's almost late. If Adrien and Marinette aren't seeing each other, then I think Adrien was fetched by his chauffer and didn't get time to text you 'cause his stomach hurts. Maybe you want to walk with me and Marinette on the way home?"

Nino spared a glance on his watch on his left wrist, seeing that they're still at school in such a late hour. "Yeah, maybe he went home already and didn't get time to text me." He frowned, starting to get suspicious of the situation. His best friend never leaves the school without saying goodbye to him, no matter what the situation is. Maybe something bad happened to him?

"Okay, I'll walk with you two. Wait, where are we going to find Marinette?" He glanced on both sides of the hallway and found no student, considering that it's late already.

"Let's look for her and then get the hell out of this school." Alya invited and Nino happily nodded. They were about to make their way out of the hallway when they heard noises from the janitor's closet, which was located at the end of the hallway.

"It's the janitor. Quick, hide!" Alya whispered to Nino and the both hid at the opposite side of the row lockers, Nino hiding behind Alya.

"Why are we hiding?" Nino yelled through whispering, not really sure why he followed the order of his friend.

Alya shot him a glare, "Because we're not allowed in this area at this hour, and believe me when I say that the last thing I want to have is a detention." She took a peak on the other side of the hallway and saw the janitor's closet slowly being opened.

"We should definitely go home." A familiar voice was heard from the end of the hallway and Alya immediately recognized the owner of the voice, but got confused after a second when her friend said 'we'.

She squinted her eyes when a second voice rang from the janitor's closet. "Of course, _mademoiselle._ " She looked at the owner of the other voice and she widened her eyes from the realization. She quickly slapped her mouth, preventing herself from shrieking.

"What is it?" Nino whispered and gazed his attention to where Alya's looking at, and the sight made his eyes widen like saucers, similar to Alya's face, but the only difference between them is his jaw almost dropped on the floor while Alya's mouth was covered.

Adrien and Marinette are there.

Adrien kissed Marinette's knuckles.

Adrien called Marinette _mademoiselle._

And Marinette is _not_ freaking out.

"Oh, _minou_ , come 'ere." Marinette grabbed both of Adrien's wrists and pulled him into another kiss. Marinette's hands made their way on Adrien's shoulders as Adrien's hands were on either side of Marinette's hips.

Marinette called Adrien _minou_.

Adrien and Marinette are kissing.

 _Wait, what?_

Nino and Alya were frozen and silent from their spot while they watch the other two do their thing. No way in hell this is actually happening. Of all the impossibilities being proved to be possible, it has to be _this_. In what world were they even in? Nino and Alya have no idea.

Adrien finally pulled out from the kiss, a smile plastered on his face. "Well, my lady, as much as I'd love to stay and _chat_ – well, kiss – right now, I'm afraid that we both need to leave before someone sees us and report us to the principle. I know you don't like detentions." Alya watched as Adrien slid his arm on Marinette's shoulders.

"Indeed, but I don't mind getting detention as long as I'm with you. Meet you on the top of the Eiffel Tower tonight." Now Marinette slid her arm on Adrien's waist, earning a chuckle from the blond.

"Why yes, my lady." He grinned and winked at her.

"Silly _chaton_." She giggled and reached for Adrien's ear, scratching the back of his ear as he let out a purr. After that, they walked out of the hallway too blind in love to even notice their best friends watching them silently.

The duo was silent for a few minutes.

"Alya?" Nino started, breaking the silence. Nino finally processed what happened earlier, while Alya on the other hand, is still syncing in what happened a few minutes ago.

"Nino… You saw that, right?" She stared at the wall in front of them. All she could think of was _how_ was that even possible? Since when did they start dating? When did Marinette get accustomed to make a sentence in front of Adrien, heck, how did she even manage to _flirt_ to him? So many questions are flooding in her mind; this is too much for her to take in just one night.

"Yes… Can you believe that Adrien is actually _in_ to role play?" Nino shook his head, remembering how Marinette used cat nicknames and even _scratched_ the back of Adrien's ear. Maybe Adrien likes to be treated like a cat? He mentally noted to himself to ask about his best friend's kinks at some point.

"Yes – wait, no! That's not it. Can you believe that Marinette and Adrien are together? And they _actually_ kissed?" She raised her voice at the last question, her hands reaching her hair from the memory. "And you said they weren't together." She said with an accusing tone and looked at Nino with a smirk on her face.

"That was weird. I could've sworn Adrien was too oblivious for his own good to notice Marinette's crushing on him. If he was dating her, he could've said something to me. Maybe I should start looking after him more." Nino rambled to himself, catching Alya's attention on the last sentence he said.

"That's it!" She said with a smile on her face.

"That's what?" He asked, confused.

"We should keep an eye at the two of them! Since they're not being quite honest to us, we might as well secretly look at their every move together. It'd be fun! It would be like being a detective." She grabbed both of Nino's shoulders and shook his body.

"No! That's another level of creepiness. No way I'll do that. And stop shaking me!" He said while still being shaken by the excited Alya. No way in hell was he going to participate in such a low standard activity. He will never stoop _that_ low, to the point of stalking someone.

"I won't stop unless you'll agree." She threatened and continued to shake her poor friend.

"O-Okay! Just let go of me, and I'll join you." He said in defeat and sighed when Alya has finally stopped bothering him. Well, so much for the ambitious plan on not stooping that low.

"Great! We should start tonight. They said they were going to the Eiffel Tower tonight, right?" She practically squealed while Noni just nodded as a respond.

"Yeah, at the top of the Eiffel Tower, if my memory serves me right." He said whilst trying to remember the conversation they eavesdropped.

" _Mon dieu, mon dieu!_ Marinette's favorite place in France is the Eiffel Tower. _Oh mon dieu_ , Adrien is taking her to the _top_!" Alya said excitedly at the image of her best friend at the top of the Eiffel Tower with the man of her dreams: Adrien.

While Alya is daydreaming about how Marinette and Adrien's date may turn out, Nino, on the other hand, is sorting the facts. Maybe spying over Adrien and Marinette won't be a bad idea after all, since it means that: he'll get to know why Adrien is hiding the fact that he's dating Marinette, he'll even know if Adrien might still be hiding something from him, and he'll get to spend more time with Alya.

"Sweet!" Alya cheered as she fist bumped the air. "Let's go to the Eiffel Tower now, hurry!" She pulled Nino's hand and dragged him out of the school discreetly, since it's like they're the only ones left in the school.

Alya dragging Nino in front of the Eiffel Tower in the middle of this ridiculous hour was absolutely erratic, so to say for Nino. He didn't know why he even agreed to join her in the dark side in the first place anyway. Something about Alya was so moving for him to the point where he couldn't resist her simple pleads to him.

Okay, maybe he's just a little much of a sucker when it comes to Alya. He's such a sucker for her even he didn't understand it.

So here he was now, being dragged in front of a breathtaking tower, about to stalk his best friend and his best friend's supposedly 'date', if he's going to use Alya's vocabulary.

"We're here!" Alya cheered the moment the two of them stopped in front of the glowing tower everybody in the world had loved. Even in the middle of 7pm, the tower was still surrounded by many people because the tower looked a lot more beautiful when it's night.

If anyone who they personally don't know would look at Alya and Nino, they'll most likely think of the pair to be out to enjoy a romantic date near the Eiffel Tower. None of them would think of two teenagers in the middle of the city of love ought to stalk their best friends who were apparently 'dating' each other.

"Now what?" Nino asked the girl holding her wrist the whole time he got dragged by her. He was hoping that Alya would have a plan once they've reached the Eiffel Tower.

"Actually… I never thought we'd come this far." Alya admitted with a shy grin, letting go of Nino's wrist to scratch her head in a cute manner in order to look cute so Nino won't get mad at her.

It's working, though. Though, how could Nino get mad at her?

With a sigh, Nino said, "Amazing. You don't even have a plan after this one." It was his turn to scratch the back of his head.

"Hey, I'm good when it comes to plans. How 'bout we look for the two of them while we're here? Wait, maybe we're not yet there!" Alya jumped from her feet and clapped the moment an idea popped in her head.

While Alya was being all excited and happy of the ideas that were rushing in her mind, Nino was there silently wishing he could go home and probably make a remix or something. Anything would do, as long as it was not stalking his best friend, and his best friend's apparent 'date', again, he was using Alya's vocabulary.

"Remember earlier? Marinette said that she'll meet Adrien on top of the Eiffel Tower tonight! Yet here we are, standing on the bottom. We're not on the right place!" Alya said, and before Nino could've muttered a word about how bad of an idea it was, he was immediately met by the familiar warmth that wrapped around his wrist. The next thing he knew, he was being dragged by Alya, for the nth time of today.

Not that he minded being dragged by Alya.

Okay, maybe he _did_ mind being dragged by Alya, because she's dragging him right where their best friends may be having a date or chewing each other's lips again.

Oh how he wished he could just go back home. Doing homework was better than being dragged around like a puppy on a leash, and the owner was just happily pulling the puppy on the way to the park even though the puppy just wanted to sleep.

And no, he's not going to stoop as low as Adrien having a weird fetish when it comes to being treated like an animal.

Fine, he hated to admit it, but being dragged by Alya was better than doing a lot of homework. There, he said it.

Without even noticing it, Alya had successfully dragged him on top of the tower as they exited the lift that led them here. On top, Nino could see the orange glowing dots that represent the lights of the city from his spot.

Assumingly that they weren't alone in on top of the Eiffel Tower, Alya heard noises from the other side of the top.

"That must be Marinette and Adrien. Quick, let's take a sneak peak." Alya said, and once again, grabbed Nino's wrist and pulled him. The duo walked slowly on their feet while walking carefully, trying not to step hard on the floor so their footsteps won't be heard by the two.

Honestly, Nino thought that whether Marinette and Adrien were actually dating or not, then the least Alya could do was give them an alone time or something like that, not actually check them out if they're actually dating or not.

"Oh, Bugaboo, you shouldn't have!" A voice cried from the other side of where Alya and Nino were standing. Judging by the sound of the voice, it was Adrien.

"But I made them just for you." Another voice replied, and Alya was 100% sure that it was Marinette who said that.

Though, she should've not betted the probability to 100 percent, because there's no room for mistakes on that bet. She should've considered being 99% sure instead of a hundred, because the 1% was actually right.

Once Alya and Nino were there, Alya stopped on her feet and gripped Nino's wrist tightly as she covered her mouth using her free hand to prevent her from shrieking from the view she's currently seeing.

Nope, there weren't any Marinette nor Adrien present in the room. Instead, she was greeted by the sight of two heroes of Paris sitting on the floor while a basket was in between them.

Forget about Marinette and Adrien, she was currently witnessing her favorite superhero duo having an actual picnic right in front of her, okay, not totally in front of her, she's just invading their privacy and all that.

"What is it?" Nino asked when he judged Alya's actions, and took a peak from what was happening.

Yep, he definitely wasn't expecting that view. He didn't even think of it from the first place, nor did it even cross his mind.

" _Oh mon dieu_ , I need to video this!" She silently yelled, knowing that Chat has a sharp sense of hearing, so it was better to be safe than sorry. Without a hint of second thoughts, she reached for her phone from her back pocket and opened her phone's camera app to take a picture of the scene. Maybe a photo or ten, but who's counting?

As the journalist side of her was taking a toll of her body, all thoughts of Marinette and Adrien were long gone now.

"Marinette is so going to squeal when she sees this." She said while taking photos of the two of Paris' superheroes in secret. In secret, and in a stalker-ish manner.

Nino was so done. At first, Alya wanted to stalk Adrien and Marinette, and now she's stalking Chat Noir and Ladybug? Yep, he was surprised he was still alive and jumping off the Tower by now.

With a silent cough, he tapped Alya's shoulders and said, "We should get going. Let Chat Noir and Ladybug have their date at peace, there was a reason why they even met here in private. Don't you think that it'd be wrong for a journalist to invade one's privacy for the sake of getting a scoop? And don't you think that they want their favorite Ladyblogger to invade their privacy?

Alya was surprised, to say the least, but hummed in agreement. Bowing her head, she released a sigh. "Maybe you're right." She hate to admit it though, but she was wrong.

"Let's get down now, shall we?" Nino offered a hand to Alya's direction, and she grabbed it without any hesitation.

They walked to the lift, and went down from the tower together, admiring the beautiful city lights Paris has to offer for them. Nino enjoyed his ride down on the lift, since he wasn't thinking of the best ways to escape Alya. Right now, he was just happy that Alya was marveling the lights of Paris in this hour.

At the time they reached the ground, Alya hopped out of the lift along with Nino.

"As much as I hate to admit it, but, I actually enjoyed… uh, stalking with you." Nino said, avoiding his gaze at Alya's direction.

"I know you did." Alya said with a wink. "Thank you for tonight, Nino." With that, she tiptoed on her shoes and planted a kiss on his forehead. With a smile, she waved goodbye to him as she disappeared in the middle of the crowd.

"… On second thought, I actually like being dragged like a puppy." He muttered to himself and walked on his way home to rethink his life.

From a distance, a black cat was hiding behind the shadows of the second floor of the Eiffel Tower's bars. Despite his black suit, he was hiding his self from the eyes of his best friend and his best friend's crush as his emerald irises and black oblong pupils stare at Alya who planted a kiss on his best friend's forehead.

Along with his beloved, they watched Alya waved a goodbye at Nino, while Nino walked on the opposite way a few minutes later after being kissed on the forehead.

"I can't believe it actually worked." Ladybug chuckled from Chat's side, hiding herself from the eyes of the Parisians below, since her whole body was wrapped with a red suit and black polka dots, it was easy for her to be spotted in the middle of the dark.

"Having a date on our alter ego in order for Alya and Nino not to notice us was my best plan yet, won't you agree, milady?" He flashed a grin to his lady, as his lady just rolled her eyes, yet a smirk was playing on her lips.

Ladybug placed her head two inches away from her Chat's face, "It was my plan, hush." She said, and placed a small peck on Chat's lips.

Chat's smile could rival the Cheshire cat's smile from that contact. "Well, I'll give you credit if you do that again." He wiggled his eyebrows, earning a chuckle from Ladybug.

"It was my idea and _I'm_ the one who's supposed to not give you credit. Oh, and we've had enough kissing for today, save the rest for tomorrow." She stuck her tongue out, making Chat's heart skip a beat from her cuteness.

"I was the one who heard them from the lockers in the first place, no fair." He pouted as his cat ears flattened and his tail dropped from liveliness.

Ladybug smiled at him. "Fine, I'll give you credit for that." She said with a wink.

When they were at the janitor's closet earlier at school, they already knew that Alya and Nino would be looking for them. Though, when she and Adrien went out the janitor's closet, they weren't expecting for them to hear Nino and Alya try to hide themselves behind the lockers. Marinette knew that Adrien was aware of their presence, but continued it anyway. In order for Marinette and Adrien to get rid of Alya and Nino from watching them like hawks, they went on top of the Tower on their alter egos, knowing that their best friends would come up there anyway. While they were in their alter egos, they knew that their best friends would find it weird to not see Marinette and Adrien, so they would give up the search or keep on searching for them, but Marinette and Adrien knew that Alya and Nino would eventually give up.

"So does this mean that I earn a kiss from you?" Chat prompted and held both of her hands, knowing that it was her only weakness in order for her to agree.

"Ugh, fine." Ladybug gave in, knowing that Chat knew that she couldn't resist him or his wishes once he's grabbed a hold of her hands. With a huff, she placed her lips against Chat's, as both of their lips synced together.

After all, too much is never enough, right?


End file.
